L and the suspect A death note love story
by vladimirluver14
Summary: I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE OF ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**** .A female agent named Morgan is a suspect in the Kira case, but when L finds he has feelings for her causes him to second guess himself.
1. Chapter 1

Morgan sat down on the love-seat and shifted uncomfortably. She looked around the room and scoped out the other F.B.I. agents around her. There were about 15 of them all together. _"I'm the only woman once again."_ She thought to herself. People walked about, and made small talk, as she sat silently.

Morgan had been invited to join an elite task force to find and punish Kira. The small group was formed by the famous detective L. He has never failed to solve a case and is surely not ready to give up on this one. No one has ever seen his face, or knows his real name. But there had been rumors circulating that he was going to reveal himself at this very meeting. Morgan was exited to maybe see the elusive L's true identity.

She was deep in thought when she was startled by another agent sitting down next to her. She quickly looked to her right and saw a boy, maybe a bit younger than her, sitting quietly. He had long brown hair and looked perfectly groomed. He was wearing a brown blazer and had a very serious look on his face.

Morgan cocked her head to the side and looked at the stranger. She had always been odd and never had the best social skills. She saw his eyes flicker as he caught her gaze.

"Uh, hi." He said as he waved at her slightly. Morgan blinked and stared up at him.

"Hi there." She waved back. He gave her a funny look and replied.

"My name is Light Yagami. My father is Soichiro Yagami, he is also joining the task force." She nodded.

"I'm Morgan Kianoe." She held out her hand "Its nice to meet you light." He shook her hand.

"Same to you…. Morgan." He released her had and stared straight forward once again. Morgan tilted her head and looked up at him. Her white bangs hung in her face and hindered her gaze. So she quickly bushed them away. Light was watching her through his perifrial vision, Morgan could tell because every once in a while he would accidentaly let his eyes drift to her.

A tall agent stormed into the room with a cell phone in hand. "Quiet everyone! L is coming!" He announced. As comannded the whole room fell silent. Everyone quickly took a seat, some on the couch and some on the strewn about chairs that filled the room. Morgan smiled brightly as she was very eager to finally meet L. She had been studying his work for quite some time, and was hoping that he would be impressed with her skills.

A small creak rang out through the room and everyone directed their attention to a door on the other side of the room. Morgans eyes lit up as she saw a figure emerge from the door. She could not make out his fetures due to the shadows. She strained her eyes as he walked forward.

L was a tallish and very skinny boy around Morgans age with messy black hair. He was wearing a simple white shirt with jeans and bear feet. He slowly walked forward and stepped up onto a chair. He then squatted down on the chair and looked about the room. Morgan did what she always did when she was interested in something. She tilted her head.

L took a deep breath. "So you all know why you are here, correct?" His vioce was soft and light. she liked it.. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Why don't we go around the room and say our names. After all we will be working with eachother from now on." He said as he looked about the room. "I of coarse, am L" He looked to the man on his right. Everyone in the room began to say their names in a counter clockwise order.

They arrived at Morgans turn and she realized she was still staring at him with her head cocked. She snapped out of her trance and said.

"I am Morgan Kianoe." She smiled warmly. Everyone had stopped and was looking right at her. Including L.  
"What?" she said "Havent you ever seen a woman agent before?" No one said a word and looked back at L, who was still staring at her. She looked back at him and tilted her head once again and he tilted his in the oposite direction. His dark grey eyes and her emerald green eyes met and neither could look away. There was something about him. Something that made her want to know him. To get inside his head and feel what he feels.

Light broke the scilence. "My name is Light Yagami and it's a pleasure to meet you." L nodded and broke away from her gaze. Morgan re-centered her head but did not stop staring.

After everyone was done telling their names L began to talk again. "Now lets get down to business." He brushed his bangs from his face. "Now before we begin I must warn you." His tone was very serious. "Kira is very powerful, and being on this task force will make you a target. You must be willing to put your life on the line for this case, for at any moment." He sighed. "Kira could kill anyone of us. If you are not willing to risk you life, please leave now." There was total silence as everyone looked around the room to see if anyone would leave. Morgan sat back in the love-seat and relaxed. There was no way she was leaving. Morgan has worked so hard to finally be on a case with L. A few people began to stand up and slowly walk out of the room. L caught her gaze once again, and she gave him a there's-no-way look. His eyes flickered and he looked to the other agents. A few more began to slink out of the room one after another until there were only 6 of them left. Morgan, Light, his father, two other agents, and L.

"Is that it?" L asked in a calmer tone. Everyone nodded confidently. "Very well then, we will start early tomorrow at headquarters." He hopped down from the chair and stretched his legs. Everyone stood as well and began to walk to the door. Morgan could feel L's eyes on her, but she did not look back at him.

The other agents left the room until there was only Light and Morgan were left. Light held the door for her and as she was about to exit L spoke.

"Hold on just a moment…. Light and… Morgan is it?" They both turned to face him and looked at him with curious eyes.

"What's this about?" Light asked a little bitterly. Morgan tilted her head.

"Yah, what's going on?" She said as her head hung to the side. L stepped a little closer.

"I'm going to need you two to stay at the Headquarters for a while" He put his hands in his pockets.

"And just why do we have to do that?" Light snapped.

"Because I must monitor the both of you for some time."

"Wait, are you saying that we are suspects?" Morgan asked, her head still tilted.

"Yes" L replied.

"That's ridiculous." Light yelled.

"Yah! How could you even think that!? What are you thin-." She was cut off by L pressing his finger to her lips.

"It is not only that." He said softly. "I also believe that you two will be a great help in finding Kira." He pulled back his finger and Morgan blushed brightly.

"Just why do you think we could possibly be Kira?" Light asked.

"It's just that you two gave me…" L looked to Morgan. "A strange vibe."

"Can I at-least go home and pick up some clothes?" She snapped.

"Well of coarse." He replied. "As long as you promise to return to Headquarters immediately." Morgan began to walk away, but L quickly grabbed her hand.

"Promise." He said. She pulled away from him.

"I promise." She said sarcastically. She began to walk away again when L grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"I'm serious. You have to stay at Headquarters or I will come and find you myself." Morgan was silent. He pulled her closer.

"Promise." He said a bit more softly. She stared into his grey eyes and said.

"I promise" He let her go and turned around. L crossed his arms and began to walk to the door he came from. Light and Morgan walked out the other door.

"_What just happened?" _Morgan thought to herself. She shook it off and continued down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan stormed into her apartment and threw open her bedroom door. She ripped her duffle bag out of her closet and started to angrily shove clothes inside. "I cant believe this." She muttered to herself. Morgan grabbed her ipod and her ihome to take with her. She had no idea how long she would be gone so she also threw some toiletries into her bag. She shoved some makeup into a small purse and threw that into the bag as well. Morgan grabbed the zipper of the duffle bag and pulled on it vigorously. "Damn it! Shut you stupid piece of crap!" She yelled at the bag.

Morgan held open the sides of the bag and began to stomp on her personal possessions. It was a desperate attempt to squish them closer together. Morgan swore under her breath as she tried pulling the zipper again. This time it closed with ease. She snatched up the bag and threw it over her shoulder. She hurried out the door and started to go down the elevator. Morgan was so exited to finally be working with L on such an important case. But now… now she was a suspect in the very case she got butterflies over every time she thought about it. Morgan sighed and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. "How could he even think that I… could be Kira?" She shook her head in anger.

The elevator stopped and she exited. Morgan ran down the remaining stairs that lead her out of the building. She hopped on her motor scooter and revved the engine. Her foot stomped down hard on the petal and she sped off toward the F.B.I. Headquarters.

* * * *

L tapped his foot impatiently on the cold marble floor of the lobby. His eyes were set intently on the double doors that enclosed the security checking area. "She promised…" He muttered to himself. Light and Misa had already arrived with their luggage and of coarse Morgan was nowhere to be found. L ran a nervous hand through his hair and tried to relax.

Light stood with his bag slung over his shoulder. He was wearing the same brown blazer and dress pants. His face was even more serious than before as he glared at a young girl with blonde pigtails. Her features where very small and her lips were tiny and pink. She looked up at Light with goo-goo eyes and an admiring smile. She grasped Lights arm and clung onto it with all her might. Light sighed and attempted to shake her off.

"Misa let go!" he snapped as he shook his arm. But Misa had a death grip on him that she was not about to release. L rolled his eyes at them and took another bite of his cake.

Minutes later Morgan burst through the doors, dragging her duffle bag behind her. She stalked up to them and threw her bag on the ground. L glared at her as he finished his cake. She huffed.

"I'm here Ok!?" She snapped. L put his plate down and hopped off of the chair.

"Yes but you are over and hour late." He said with his eyes fixated on her. She shrugged.

"Hey Light" He responded with a nod and a smile. Misa released Lights arm for a moment and gave her a death stare. She quickly dashed over and whispered.

"Listen I don't know what your trying to pull but he is mine." Morgan looked at her confused.

"Who?" she whispered back to her. Misa rolled her eyes.

"Light, you idiot! Stay away from him…" Morgan tilted her head.

"Light? Oh you can have him." Misa looked at her in triumph

"That's more like it." She held out her hand. "My name is Misa by they way." Morgan shook her hand and said. "I'm Morgan." L interrupted.

"Now if you two are done with the introductions I would like to get you to your rooms." He sighed and put his index finger in his mouth and chewed on it. "I guess I should let you guys know that all of your rooms will be under surveillance at all times." His voice had returned to its soft tone.

"What!?" Misa yelled. "Even in the bathroom!?"

"Yes, even in the bathroom." L replied. Morgan put her hands on her hips.

"There is no way I'm staying here while a bunch of pervs watch me in the bathroom." She snapped. He white hair was messy from her rush to get over here but she didn't care at the moment. L sighed.

"You have no choice" He shrugged. "And we are not perverts. It will only be me and a few other agents watching on the cameras." Morgan gave up the battle and grabbed her duffle bag. She began to stomp up the stairs, dragging her bag behind her. She cursed under her breath and threw the duffle bag up a few stairs. L began to follow her.

"Come on, lets go." He ordered Misa and Light. L walked in front of Morgan and her bag and unlocked the first door.

"This is your room." He said as he held open the door. Morgan didn't say anything and threw her bag into the room. L closed the door behind her and she could hear him lock it from the outside. Morgan sighed and plopped down on the couch. She looked around the room and saw that it had a bedroom, a bathroom, and a T.V. room. The small apartment was very plain and a giant eye soar. Morgan vacantly stared at the white wall that reminded her of an asylum and began to zone out.

After a few minutes she broke out of her trance and trudged over to her bag. She quickly unzipped it and pulled out her ipod and ihome. She plugged it into a nearby outlet and blasted her favorite song. She began to dance around like she usually does when she is home alone. She waved her arms in the air and jumped on the couch. She began to sing aloud as well. In the middle of the song she heard a small noise. She looked up to the ceiling and saw a tiny camera with a blinking red light. The tiny lens twirled around, attempting to focus in on her.

"_Oh shit I forgot that there were cameras." _She thought to herself. Morgan blushed brightly and quickly shut off the music.

****

L sat down on the black swivel chair and panned through the cameras. _"I'm not a pervert..." _He thought to himself. He kept staring at the large computer screen when he stumbled upon Morgan's room. L started to giggle as he watched her jump around and sing a song. "She obviously forgot that I'm watching her." He talked to himself. Then she noticed that camera and immediately stopped. L began to laugh aloud and roll around in his chair. He panned through the cameras some more and realized that no one was doing anything interesting. He looked down at his watch and sighed. He slowly stood up and stalked up the stairs. He came to the first door on the right and knocked on it. A few moments later he heard Morgan's voice.

"I can't exactly open the door if its locked." L sighed and unlocked the door. He let it slowly creek open and walked into the room. Morgan was sitting on the couched curled up. She looked up at him with her stunning green eyes. L was memorized for a moment, but then quickly shook it off. He hoped on top of the couch and squatted down next to her.

"What do you want?" He muttered.

"Light and Misa are going to have dinner at my apartment, if you would like to join us." He said in the sweetest voice she had ever heard. Morgan did not reply. L sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know its hard." He whispered. Morgan sat up a bit more and looked him straight in the eyes. "Its hard to be accused of something, whether it's true or false." He moved a stray hair from her face. "If it makes you feel any better… you aren't the main suspect here." Morgan smiled a slight bit.

"I think I will join you for dinner L." He stood up.

"I'm glad to hear that.." He held out his hand and she took it. L helped her off the couch and they both walked out the door to the hallway.


End file.
